Fly Away From Here
by Gloredhel
Summary: This is another
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, except Susie, but then i stole her name from my Aunt. The title is the title of an Aerosmith song. I fixed the Texas/Tennessee mistake. Enjoy!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally fixed the mistake! don't kill me! I saw the movie the night it opened, so my memory is a little of...anyway enjoy:)  
  
Fly Away From Here  
  
  
…There are those who will say that memories can remain to haunt a person 'til the day they die. The memories of old friends, old loves, and old experiences always seem to find a way to dig their way back into the back of one's mind and hover there- a constant reminder of something which we cannot get back. And so the ghosts of my past hide in my shadows and slink around my life as I struggle to move on, to forget all that I have tried so hard to leave behind, yet somehow cannot afford to lose.  
I grew up with one brother, an older one. Not by much though, he beat me into this world by only one year. In any case, we grew up close. I was so fond of Rafe that I almost idolized him. He was strong and determined, and always a lot of fun. Plus, he protected me. I was his baby Susie, his little doll that he could dress up for church or throw into the creek. We had fun, me and Rafe. And then there was Danny.  
Danny was my brother's best friend. Him and Rafe were inseparable since they day they met, before I was even alive. He loved planes, I'll remember that. Those two were never more 'en five feet away from a propeller in all their lives. Anyway, he was great. He watched over me, saw to it that I got my work done but had fun. Lord knows they pampered me, no doubt 'bout that!  
It was the Summer I turned sixteen that things began to change. Suddenly, things were different...or at least they seemed to be. Rafe got older, got more rebellious--and therefore, so did I. Danny, of course followed suit. There were late nights of sneaking out, drinking, and smoking...but you know what? I'd never change the way things happened. I had fun those times, and, call it what you will, such so-called "defiance" was a thrill for me. Each night I'd wait for Rafe to wake me up and shove me out onto the porch roof. From there, it was no easy task. The job of getting to the ground was a mix of jumping, falling, catching, or apologizing for the unintended bruises of a bad aim. Regardless, it was those steamy July nights that changed everything for me, for better or for worse...  
  
  
"You know I meant to catch you, Suze," Rafe drawled as we walked down the dirt street to the side road where we often spent our nights.  
"Oh I know you did, but still-it hurts!" I responded dryly.  
"Come on Suzy, it couldn't-a been that bad," Danny said, cracking a smile and punching me in the shoulder.  
"Shows what you know, Walker," I said with a grin.  
"I know plenty, thanks."  
"Well then you should know enough to stop walking, because the road is right here."  
  
...Stanley Drive was an old dirt road which nobody really paid much mind to. Nobody had ever lived along it, and it lead to a dead end. But there was something special about that road, something endearing in the clearings by the creek and the sitting spaces under the trees from which you could sit back and watch the stars, that set the stage for enchantment as a wind of change blew through the air...  
  
  
The three of us sat by the creek; myself sprawled out on the grass watching the stars. Rafe was swigging a bottle of malt as he pushed the water around with a stick. Danny sat by my feet, watching Rafe with cynical amusement. I took a long pull off of my cigarette and sighed.  
"Something up?" Rafe asked quizzically.  
"Nah," I responded quietly, "I'm just thinking about things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"They're stupid Rafe, you don't wanna here 'em."  
"They're not stupid if they're worth thinkin bout Suze. Besides, you know I won't laugh."  
"Fine, but I swear Rafe McCawley, no makin fun of me! I was thinkin, are we gonna ever go into space? It's awful pretty from here, but I wonder what it's really like up there. ahh, shit...gimme some of that malt."  
"Take it, I'm gonna go take a piss somewhere."  
Rafe got up and stumbled off down the road. It was a long stretch, and knowing him he'd walk the entire thing before he realized he had even gone five feet. Drunk as an ass, he was.  
Still wonderin' about space, I lit another cigarette and saw Danny sit down beside me and recline against the grass.  
"That was a nice thought you had there," he said quietly, "Someday we might get to go up there and see it for ourselves."  
"Nah, not me. I'd be too scared," I retorted slyly, turning my head away from the sky and looking Danny in the eyes.  
"I'd hold your hand so you wouldn't have to worry..." he winked and grinned.  
"Why, do I detect some sarcasm Mr. Walker?"  
"None at all. You'd have to go with us."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause, Suze, look at them stars. They're so gorgeous...I couldn't let you miss out on something like that, now could I?"  
"Awe, you're sweet..."  
Danny lay out, and offered up his shoulder as my pillow. In the distance I heard a loud "ouch!"--Somewhere, Rafe had walked into a tree.   
"You know, I've been thinking lately," Danny began out of nowhere, talking quietly and shyly.  
"So I'm not the only one, huh?" I laughed, trying unsuccessfully to be funny.  
"No seriously, Susie, I've really been thinking. About things...and how they change...a lot..." He paused and squeezed my shoulder with his hand.  
"This feels right. This--being here, with you. It always has felt right to me. I've loved you forever, but never like this. You were always one of my closest friends, you and Rafe have been the best...but now it's more. I feel like we connect and I'm sorry if I'm scaring you but dammit I need to know if you feel the same about me. Things have been gettin' different Susie, and I can't help it anymore. I'm fallin for you. I'm sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing?" I asked softly.  
"'Cause I shouldn't be tellin' you this, puttin' you through this. You deserve better 'en me. I know that. You should want better, too."  
"I know what I want, Danny."  
"And what's that Suze?"  
"I want you to hold my hand, like you said you would."  
Danny took my hand and held it tight, raising it to his lips and kissing it gently. Suddenly I felt warm--this was right. I had always needed Danny, but never before like this. I held his body to mine and lay there, burying my face in his neck. It was warm and a 'lil bit sweaty...it smelled good, kinda musky but sweet. He held me tightly and I felt his breath on my ear.  
"Danny?" I asked, barely above a whisper.  
"Yea?"  
"Lemme see your face?"  
He pulled his head away from my shoulder and looked me square in the eyes. The lamp we had brought with us illuminated his deep-set brown eyes as I took his face in my hands and pulled it close to my own. Slowly, I ran my lips over his facial features, tastin' for myself what I had been wanting for so long. Suddenly, I heard him sigh and grip me tighter, and before I knew it I had kissed him.   
It only lasted for five seconds, but our lips pulled away he hugged me to his body and we lay there in the grass, breathing in each other's aura.  
"Guys!" a drunken Rafe called from down the street, "I'm just gonna go sleep down the street by the big tree...thingy...big...thing...ahhhhhhh, you know what I'm talkin 'bout..." and off he went.   
I kissed Danny again.  
"You sure you want this Suze?" he asked me, cupping my face in his strong palms.  
"More sure than I've been about anything else in my life, "I sighed, pulling off his shirt and kissing him deeply.  
  
...That night I gave Danny all of my love, and he gave me all of his. It was beautiful, the way I'd always hoped it would be. Afterwards we fell asleep, not caring if we didn't return home until late. I decided then and there that I loved him, and as I drifted off to sleep in his arms I dreamed about our future...  
  
  
The sunlight shone down on my closed eyes, and warmed my face.  
"Wake up little Susie," Danny sang into my ear quietly, nuzzling my neck.  
"Lord, Danny, what time is it?"  
"About seven, but we don't have to leave yet. I just wanna lie here with you."  
"Should we find Rafe?"  
"WHAT IN HELL?!" Rafe bellowed as he stumbled upon Danny and me, still in a hangover but in the right state of mind to see what was going on.  
"Rafe I can explain," Danny began.  
"Nah...No don't," Rafe drawled, holdin' his head, "I figured this'd happen sooner or later. But she's my girl Walker, and if you hurt her--"  
"I swear I won't Rafe. I've always loved her, you know that...and now I just kinda love her more."  
"You can't help something like this from happening, but you said yourself you saw it was comin'," i offered.  
"Look Suze, I said you don't have to explain, neither of you do. I don't mind it at all! My head just really hurts, so could ya'll please help me walk home before I end up falling in a ditch and dying alone, covered in dirt, with the bugs?" Rafe whimpered, attempting to walk on his own.   
Together, like we always had before, the three of us walked home. Only this time, we were all a little bit more grown up. After droppin Rafe off at the drug store in town, Danny and I walked home, his arm around me and his mouth planted firmly on the top of my head.  
  
  
...That night will never escape me, and I never want it to, either. Time went on, and Danny and I found us in a blissful state of euphoria. At night he'd climb through my window and just lay there with me 'til the mornin' when he'd sneak out but leave me a note saying he loved me or some such thing. Rafe became quite the ladies man, but both focused mainly on airplanes. I'd never been jealous of any other woman who looked Danny's way...I was more envious of those planes which took up most of his time. Finally, he broke the news to me: he and Rafe had joined the air force. My darling Danny had enlisted himself and, should another war occur, I knew he'd have to fight. Likewise, i couldn't bear the thought of Rafe in combat. He was my hero and I liked him just the way he was--at home, safe, with me and Danny on Stanley Drive in the late hours of the night. Rafe left first…  
  
  
The sun beat down heavily on the front porch of our house. Rafe's suitcases were at the steps, and the taxi was waiting patiently in the drive.  
"Don't leave me Rafe," I cried, the tears streaming down my face, "I can't lose my big brother and my love in the same week!"  
"Suze, you know I'll be nearby. I'll write you every day and have you come and visit when you can," Rafe replied, holding back tears.  
"But...please...don't go! I'll be by myself!"  
"I don't wanna leave you, baby girl, you know that. But I was born to do this."  
"I don't care. You were born to stay here with me, too!"  
"I have to leave now Susie, but remember I love you, more than anything in this world. And you love me too, right?"  
I turned my back and left his question unanswered as I waited for him to leave. I heard him sobbing as he closed to taxi door, and as it began to pull out of the driveway, I ran to it, screaming.  
"Rafe! I love you Rafe, so much, please don't go! Don't leave me, please!!!"  
The car stopped and he got out and picked me up in a giant hug. Together we stood there, brother and sister, and cried.   
"I love you Rafe, don't forget to come back to me."  
"Oh, Suze...I could never leave you for good."  
  
  
Next was Danny. I had been dreading this moment for weeks, and now it had finally arrived.   
  
  
"You won't go and forget about me, will you?" Danny asked as he choked back tears.  
"'Course I won't, you're it for me," I replied sobbing.  
"And you're all I need, little Susie."  
"Don't get hurt baby, I need you to come back to me as soon as you can..."  
"You'll be my motivation, I'll come home to you the second I get the chance."  
"You'll watch over Rafe, won't you? Oh...the taxi's honkin' at you...oh Danny I love you!"  
"I love you too darlin', and I'll be back so I can marry you!" He grabbed me tightly in his arms and sobbed against my shoulder as my tears fell from my cheek to his chest, marking his new uniform. As he got into the taxi and drove down the street, I waved and blew him a kiss. Danny winked at me through the back window. "I love you," he mouthed as the car disappeared down the street and out of sight.  
  
  
...Like that they were gone. Within months they had been transferred to the base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. I got letters from 'em both every day, as they likewise received letters from me. Rafe fell in love with a nurse named Evelynn...but before long he was shipped off to England for a special mission. I was excited for him, but also scared. Soon after, I received a gentleman at the door who handed me an envelope. Rafe was dead...  



	2. The War Within

…When Rafe died, a part of me died, too. His plane had been shot down in England over the ocean, and no body had been retrieved. I needed Danny then, to make everything better. He wrote me twice a day for the first month after Rafe's death, letters filled with grief and anxiety, and with an air of homesickness that I somehow wished I could cure. I sat around at home for three months, basking in my permanent vigil for Rafe. Then Danny's letter came...  
  
  
I eagerly rushed it inside the house-- Danny hadn't written in about a week and I needed his words to calm my nerves. My heart hit the floor as I read what he wrote.  
  
"My Little Susie,  
  
I don't know what's happened. Things here are moving so fast, and I'm longing for the comfort of home. But there's something I need to tell you, something I have to tell you because I care about you. I'm falling in love with Evelynn, the same Evelynn that Rafe was in love with. I can't help this, Suze, you have to forgive me. I still want you to come visit me in a month or so, I still love you too. I'm just confused, really really confused-and I need you here with me to help me figure this out. I love you Susie. Please write back.  
  
Yours,  
Danny"  
  
  
My pen had acid for ink as I wrote back, sobbin' the entire time.  
  
"Danny Boy,  
  
You can't love us both, you know. I'm still gonna visit you…but don't expect me to enjoy your company you son of a bitch. I loved you Danny Walker and you promised me you'd love me forever. And now this? Evelynn? RAFE'S Evelynn? What is hell is wrong with you? I think I may hate you Danny. I'm almost sure I do. I'll see you in a few months.  
  
Regards,  
Susie"  
  
"Stupid jerk," I muttered, tears streaming down my face as I shoved the letter into the mailbox.  
I had two months before I saw Danny again, and that meant two months before I met Evelynn. Hawaii would already be hot, but if I had my way I'd leave it scorched.  



	3. Epilogue

…The plane to Hawaii took ages…or maybe it was just the anticipation of seeing Danny again. I did still love him, but I felt so betrayed-what if he didn't love me anymore? My mind kept wanderin to the night we first kissed, the night we first made love. He had made me feel so safe in his arms, and I had wanted it stay that way forever. But now, the future seemed so uncertain…  
  
  
I gazed out the tiny window at the water. Five minutes until landing, just five minutes until I came face to face with Danny. As we landed, I smoothed my dress out and put on some more lipstick, making sure that everything was in place. As I stepped off the plane, I put on my sunglasses and tried to find Danny through the glare. Suddenly, he was right in front of, picking me up and twirling me around. I couldn't help laughing with joy.  
"Oh Susie I missed you!" he exclaimed, setting me down but keeping hold of my arms.  
"I'm sure you were preoccupied, Danny," I cooed venomously.  
"You hate me, don't you?"  
"Well, let me think…hmmm…you only broke my heart and dishonored my brother's memory. Nope, no hate at all. Only love an' happiness here."  
"Please don't be so angry. We couldn't help it."  
"We? So now you talk for her? Speaking of her, where is that conniving little bitch?"  
"Suze, keep it down…I'll take you out for a drink and we'll sit on the beach. There's some rocks where we can go talk."  
"Fine. But don't expect me to care about anything you have to say."  
Resentfully, I followed him to the bar where he got us two bottles of beer. We walked along the water in silence until we got to the rocks overlooking the sunset.  
"I love you so much Danny," I blurted out before he could say anything.  
"I love you too baby, but I'm so confused right now…"He sighed watching me as I looked at the waves.  
"How could you do this to me? To Rafe? You meant everything to the both of us. And now that Rafe is gone, you're leaving me too!"   
"I'm always gonna be here for you Suze. You know that."  
"Yea, you're always gonna be here for me so I can sit and watch you and your darlin' Evelynn fall madly in love with each other."  
"That's not true! I can't tell what's best for me right now. It's always been you in the back of my mind, but if I leave Evelynn she'll lose something else, like she lost Rafe."  
"So this is all a charade, huh? All because you want to spare her her feelings?"  
"In a way…I mean, I care about her-just not like I care a bout you. She's one of my best friends, but you're my love."  
"Then kiss me again, like you used to, and maybe I'll believe you."  
Danny stood up and pulled me to my feet. As the sun set behind us, he kissed my forehead gently and then, as I had done nearly two years ago, he traced his lips over my face and finally kissed me strongly and deeply. I felt the same warmth that I had felt on Stanley Drive, and I nearly collapsed in his arms. As he held me and continued to kiss me, I felt the tears fall from his eyes onto my face. We lay down on the rock, lips still connected, and stayed there in an unbreakable kiss that lasted for hours. When we pulled apart, Danny pointed to the stars that had filled the sky.  
"Suze," he said quietly into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck, "I'll still hold your hand so you don't have to worry…"  
"I'd like that," I whispered a lone tear rolling down my cheek as he grasped for my hand. In the background, the waves crashed roughly against the rocks and the breeze blew softly against my skin.  
  
…I stayed away from Evelynn that week, because I knew I'd hit her if I ever got the chance. But now that I knew Danny's motives, my heart was at ease. He loved me more than anything else and that was what mattered. And then it happened, something that would send all of us into the eye of the storm…  
  
  
I sat alone on the beach, knowing that in about a day I would be back in Tennessee, alone. There was something in the air that screamed of change; something big was going to happen. A cough behind me startled me.  
"Baby girl?" I turned around at this hauntingly familiar voice.  
It was Rafe. And he wasn't dead, he was very much alive and well-and standing behind me.  
"Rafe!!!" I screamed, jumping up and pouncing on him. I couldn't hold back my tears as I held my big brother tight.  
"Suzie Q, it's alright now. I'm ok, and I'm here with you," he sobbed as held me to him. I felt so tiny compared to him. My hero. He was back.  
"What happened Rafe? Are you ok? Oh Lord, I thought you were dead!"  
"My ship was sunk but I got out alright. I was bruised, but more 'an anything I was freezing. So I held on to some debris and a French ship picked me up, and here I am."  
"Just don't go away again, Rafe. I can't lose you again."  
We sat there for an hour or so, just crying on each other. I told him about Danny, and he said he knew. He saw them sitting together. Rafe was angrier about that than I had ever seen him before.  
"He promised me in the beginning that he wouldn't hurt you. Hurtin' me was one thing, hurtin' you is the final straw," Rafe drawled coldly.  
Finally, he stood up and walked me back to where I was staying.  
"You go to sleep now Suze, you're plane leaves the ground at 7:30 tomorrow morning, don't forget," he said warmly as he tucked me in.  
"I love you Rafe. I missed you so much," I yawned gazing up at hi m through sleep-clouded eyes.   
He kissed my forehead and left to go to the bar and have some rinks with his buddies, who had missed him terribly.  
  
The next day, at 7:15, I waited on board my plane. Danny was nowhere to be found, his friends said that he and Rafe had fought and drove off somewhere in the middle of the night. I left him a letter, and one for Rafe, and knew that everything was going to be alright. Evelynn could have Rafe back now, and Danny would be completely mine again. At 7:45 we took off.  
It took about eight minutes until we were completely up in the air. As we left the island, two lanes whizzed past us. Only they weren't American planes, they were Japanese. Nervously, I stared out window and was horrified at what I saw. Bombs were being dropped on Pearl Harbor, guns being fired everywhere.   
"No!!!!!!" I screamed helplessly, "Danny and Rafe are there! NO!"  
I couldn't lose either of them again, yet what could I do? I couldn't get out of the plane, and there was no way the pilot would go back.  
Anxiously, I ran off the plane as it landed in Texas and sat at home, listening for news of the attack on the radio. It had lasted only three or four minutes, but we lost thousands. The phone didn't ring, the doorbell didn't buzz. I had no news of Rafe or of Danny and I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
Finally, the next morning, the phone rang.  
"Susie? It's Danny."  
"Danny!" I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God you're okay! Is Rafe alright?"  
"He's fine, darlin', but I've got somewhat bad news. Doolittle wants us to go with him to raid Tokyo."  
"But you can't! Danny, please don't go!"  
"I don't want to go Suze, but it's my duty. Now, if anythin' happens to me…"  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear this…"  
"You have to, because I love you. If anything happens I want you to remember me always. I want you to go on with your life, okay?"  
"Danny, I can't…"  
"Promise me!"  
"I promise. I love you so much, Danny! Is Rafe there?"  
"He couldn't talk over the phone, got to choked up. So he wrote to you instead, about 5 pages, haha. He loves you little Susie, a whole ton."  
"Tell him I love him too, tell him I'll be waiting for you both when you get home."  
"Bye baby, I love you."  
"I love you too, be careful!"  
  
…The Doolittle Raid was a disaster. At first, the US reined victorious and bombed Tokyo with merciless force. However, when they landed in China they were ambushed by a group of Japanese soldiers. Rafe almost died but Danny saved him. My Danny came through for Rafe and saved him. Then, when everything seemed to be okay again, the Japanese captured Danny and tied him up, leaving Rafe for dead. Rafe tried to save Danny, but the Japanese saw his plan. They killed my Danny, killed him right there. He had no chance to fight back, he was tied up. When Rafe got home he tried to hide the fact that Danny was gone from me. This succeed'. But only for five minutes. I saw it in his eyes. Rafe and Evelynn got married, and had a baby, Danny's with Evelynn. They named him Danny Jr., and buried Danny in our backyard in Tennessee. I never did fall in love again the same way that I loved Danny. Evelynn tried to find me someone, and eventually it worked. I got married an' tried to move on. But Danny will always be my truest love. And even now, as I remember that fateful July night on Stanley Drive, I know that he's still holdin' my hand so I don't have to worry.  



End file.
